1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle for a weapon. More specifically it relates to a carrying cases for the most popular types of shotguns, and specifically to a case for taken-down pump shotguns, auto-loading action shotguns, and breaking action shotguns.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Shotgun carrying cases are widely available in a broad range of styles and designs. The two broad categories of shotgun carrying cases are hard-sided and soft-sided, with the latter including flexible cases. Each of these categories of carrying cases can further be described as full length gun or taken down gun carrying cases. At this time, no soft-sided taken down case is known to be available for the two most popular types of taken-down shotguns, the auto loader action shotgun and the pump action shotgun. This is apparently due to the fact that the size and shape of the sub-assemblies of the taken-down shotgun, i.e. the barrel and the stock-receiver sub-assembly with magazine tubes, do not lend themselves to be inserted into and removed from the end loading design of currently available taken-down shotgun soft carrying cases which are used for side by side and over/under breaking action shotguns. This leaves the full length, soft shotgun carrying cases as the only available soft-sided or flexible shotgun carrying case option.
The main disadvantage of full length shotgun carrying cases is that the case length usually exceeds fifty inches (50"). This length makes the carrying cases cumbersome to carry, for example through doorways and narrow halls, and also difficult to store and to haul in most vehicles. The hard-sided full length carrying cases have the same disadvantages of length. In addition, hard-sided full length carrying cases are usually quite heavy, and therefore impractical for their primary purpose, carrying. Also, hard-sided carrying cases are usually very expensive when compared to soft-sided cases.
In the prior art Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,667, describes a gun carrying case having an elongated rigid bar with a downwardly extending arm at its rear end forming a forwardly facing socket to receive the butt end of the stock of the gun. While the rigid bar of the Hanson patent encases the rifle to prevent movement and to protect the rifle, the Hanson patent is specifically designed and intended as being a full length rifle carrying case, with all of the inherent failings noted above.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a softsided case for a taken down shotgun which can accommodate the barrel and the stock-receiver sub-assembly with magazine tubes of the auto loader action shotgun and the pump action shotgun. Additionally, there exists a need for a softsided case for a taken down shotgun which has a length which is less than the length of full length shotgun carrying cases. Furthermore, there exists a need for a softsided case for a taken down shotgun which prevents movement of the shotgun and protects the shotgun for damage.